Bible Codes Wiki:How Can I Help?
So you want to learn how you can help? Well, I am glad you asked. First read this page and then go ahead and help. If you need any assistance, please contact Christian Sirolli on his wall. First First, understand what the purpose of this wiki is. This wiki is designed for documenting the entire Bible in its original language. While it is in its original language, it is transliterated into English for the purpose of seeking out codes. Our second purpose is to find and document hidden codes in the Bible. What are Bible Codes? The Bible code, also known as the Torah code, is a set of secret messages encoded within the Hebrew text of the Torah. This hidden code has been described as a method by which specific letters from the text can be selected to reveal an otherwise obscured message. Although Bible codes have been postulated and studied for centuries, the subject has been popularized in modern times by Michael Drosnin's book The Bible Code and the movie The Omega Code. Second Now that you know about the Bible Code and the wiki's purpose, here is what you can do: *Help transliterate the Hebrew/Greek texts *Write scripts and templates for finding codes easier *Discover and document codes yourself Help transliterate the Hebrew/Greek texts At the moment, the best thing you can do is help us transliterate the Hebrew and Greek texts. Collect the text from an online/electric source such as E-Sword (use Hebrew Old Testament (Tanach) for the Hebrew texts and Greek New Testament for the Greek texts) or any website that has the Bible in its original language or already has it transliterated (but not translated). Put each letter's representative or the Hebrew letter itself in (see documentation for more info) for the best results, even though this may be tedious. But it is worth it. This will/should make it easier for manipulating the text in a way that we can easily work with it. Create a page for each verse of the Bible. This will give us 31,102 pages (since there are 31,102 verses in the Bible). How to help transliterate easily An easy way to do this is to first install FindAndReplace to your Personal JS page. Then come back here and create/edit a page that has the Scriptures (in their original language) already in them. Best to do this in Source Editor (if using Source Editor is not your default editor, click on the arrow on the edit button and click on the source editor option). Once you are editing it, open up the "Find and replace (Expand)" tab on the sidebar. If there is no sidebar, click the arrow on the right edge of the edit box and open the "Find and Replace (Expand)" tab. In the "Find this:" box, put a space in it. Then scroll down (using the scroll bar in the tab, not the main one) until you see 3 checkboxes and two buttons. Be sure to have the first checkbox checked (it says "Global matching."). Then click on "Find and Replace Text". Do not click on "Find and Replace selected Text", that will do something else we don't need it to do at the moment. What you just did is removed all the spaces from the text. Good job. When the first textbox has something in it, but the second textbox doesn't, you are basically removing what is in the first textbox from the text. When you have nothing in the first textbox and something in the second, you can have interesting results: everything in the second textbox is in between every character in the text. We are going to take advantage of this. Remove the space in the first textbox (be sure there is absolutely nothing in it) and place the following in the second (be sure to have just that and no whitespace): }} around everything. Look at the beginning of the text and remove the excess }}. Then look at the end of the text and remove the excess {{Code|. Now save the page. Congrats! You just helped us transliterate. Write scripts and templates for finding codes easier If you are good with JavaScript or Markup, please help us come up with ways to take the transliterations we have and be able to line them up in a way so that we can find the codes like a word-search puzzle. Or better yet, come up with a way that all one needs to do is type in a word in a search box and the JavaScript does all the work for them. Discover and document codes yourself Once we have texts transliterated and we have templates and/or scripts that allow us to work with the text, we can now find the codes. To learn more on how to do this, please read this article. You can try to find codes like one would in a word-search puzzle, but make sure you change the length of strings of letters before you start, or you will only find the surface text. I would recommend you use a lexicon to start with an English word and translate into Hebrew. From there be sure to transliterate it into English letters and see if that string of letter can be found. Since there are no vowels in the Hebrew language, do not transliterate the vowels, but transliterate Aleph with ' and Ayin with `. This will make sure there is no confusion in transliterating and translating.